Three Words
by KandaSayori5076
Summary: Leenalee received something from a special someone on her birthday. What was it? KanLena oneshot. Happy Advance Birthday Leenalee!


**Three Words**

She did not know what to do.

The horizon outside her bedroom window was completely red as twilight arrived. The birds were all calling for each other as they traveled back to their nest on a nearby tree. She could hear the dogs that walked past her house barking cheerfully as their masters were chatting happily with each other, though she could not hear their conversation. The red light that emitted from the sun had made her room covered in red too. She then drew down the curtains, so to avoid the bright red light, although it was not as bad as the blazing white sun in the afternoon.

Afternoon, that's when all of this had happened. That's when she received a gift and a letter from someone, a very special someone.

"Leenalee! Time for dinner!" Her brother shouted from the kitchen.

"Coming!" She went down after keeping the gifts into the drawer.

* * *

Leenalee, the Black Order High School Assistant Head Prefect, the president of the Dancing Club, top ten in school, Disciplinary Teacher Komui Lee's beloved sister and the school most popular girl. She was beautiful, cute, cheerful, caring, attentive, clever and humble. It was no wonder that everybody in the school loves her and adores her. So, it was not surprising that she would be surrounded by tons of girls during recess and received confessions from boys every single month, although Komui Lee ended up calling every single confessor to his office and gave them a long lecture. Despite that, life still goes on and she enjoyed her high school life.

Like every school girl, she had a crush on that someone and even Komui Lee was not aware of this matter.

* * *

Today, it was her birthday. As expected, she started receiving birthday wishes from her schoolmates and classmates the moment she stepped into the school compound. She smiled to everyone in return. During the last period, which was English, her teacher Miranda Lotto brought in a big chocolate cake to celebrate her birthday. The moment the class saw the birthday cake, everyone cheered and they started singing "Happy Birthday" to her. She was flattered and she kept saying 'thank you' to her teacher and her classmates for the surprise.

After the last bell rang, more students came into the classroom to join in the celebration. Even the senior year's superstar Lavi and the freshmen's sensation Allen Walker came to wish her alongside their friends. When they came, the girls in the class squealed while the boys starting to throw in deadly glares. She received their wishes gratefully while she scanned for his presence. But, he was not there.

When she started to feel down, she remembered the reason of his absence.

"Sorry guys, I forgot that I need to attend for the Prefect Committee's weekly meeting." With that apology, she rushed out of the crowded classroom and to the meeting room, where the meeting would take place in a matter of minutes.

###################

"Without any delay I would like to start the meeting today. But before that, you are late, Assistant Head Prefect." The boy who was standing in front of the Prefect Committee looked at her with his stern blue eyes. "And you better have a good reason, Leenalee." He added with venom in his voice.

"Sorry Head Prefect Kanda." She said guiltily while closing the door. "I was….."

"I will hear your reason and give you a lecture later, Leenalee. Right now, let's start this meeting after you are seated." He then gestured her to sit at the empty seat to his right. She quickly walked to the seat with the other committee member staring at her. She immediately felt her face heat up and embarrassment was filling her heart. But, for some reason, after she was seated beside him, she immediately felt a bit secure. Maybe it was because of his presence………..

"Now, I will like to discuss about the bad performances of our prefects recently……"

###################

The meeting took them about one hour. After the meeting, every committee member walked out with a gloomy expression. It was obvious that the Head Prefect had been pushing them to do better next time after the meeting. Now, in the meeting room, only Leenalee and Kanda Yu were left. They remained silent for a long while. She felt uneasy in this kind of atmosphere. She knew that under this kind of circumstances, Kanda would explode and starting to scold her any minute from now.

At last, Kanda broke the silence between them, but not in the way she expected. "You were blocked by the other students again, huh?" He asked boringly.

"Um….. Well….. Today's my birthday…… So……" She said, taken by surprise with the lack of wrath in his voice.

"I understand, since it happened during my last birthday. Hell, isn't it?" He chuckled.

"Um…… I am sorry, Kanda-kun" She bowed.

"You don't have to apologize." He said softly. Once again, she was taken by surprise. She looked at him curiously.

"You can scold me if you want to, you don't have to restrained yourself because today is my birthday." She told him. For a second, his expression was unreadable. But, he soon regained his composure.

"I have no reason to be angry with you, Leenalee. But, remember, you can try giving the crowd excuses in the near future to escape yourself." He said monotonously.

"Yes, Kanda-kun." She bowed once again before turning towards the door.

When she was about to turn the doorknob, he called her from the back. "Oh, I nearly forgot something, Leenalee." He then walked towards her.

She was amazed how a guy could walk so gracefully without making any sound, like a cat. She then found herself glued to the spot, looking his almost perfect figure. He had a long, blue hair that was tied into a prefect ponytail. His handsome face now held a nervous expression, which was very rare. His usually stern eyes now held something that felt like anxiety, or maybe he was being uncertain. He tall figure walked towards her while he took out a small box with a small envelop attached on it from his bag.

"Um….. Since today's your birthday, I think I should give you something." He then handed the gifts to her. "Happy Birthday, Leenalee." He said.

"Thank you Kanda-kun." She said cheerfully.

She was so happy that when she exited the meeting room, she failed to notice a light blush on the school's Head Prefect.

###################

"Whoa, it's so adorable!" She smiled with delight when she took out a small, black kitty plush toy from the black box. "It's amazing that he actually knows that I like kitties better than puppies." She thought with delight.

He knows…….

"Oh, wait. There's something else besides the box." She took her bag from the floor and onto the bed. Then, she ruffled through her staff before taking out a plain, white envelope. At that moment, she began to feel a bit nervous.

What would he include in the letter?

Hands trembling, she unsealed the envelope and took out the letter. She then proceeded to unfold the letter to read whatever was written on the plain paper.

In the letter, these words that shocked her were written gracefully with a black ink pen.

_Happy Birthday Leenalee. I hope you like my present. And, apart from these words, I want to add these words to this letter as well._

_I love you__._

###################

She did not know what to think. She had been thinking about this matter for a couple of hours. During dinner, she was constantly deep in her thoughts. It went on until Komui had to ask her whether she had been bullied in school. She replied her brother with a small smile, which was convincing enough to relax her brother.

Now, she was back in her room, without anything to do.

She had tried to avoid herself from thinking about Kanda by doing her homework and completing her school projects. She had also tried to distract herself by revising the day's lesson before she read her newly bought novel. But, every thing had to come to an end and before long, and she found herself lying on her bed before she was drifted into deep thoughts about him.

Kanda Yu, and his confession.

It's not that she was not happy. In fact, she was full with joy, realizing that he felt the same towards her. But, it was so sudden that the impact created from the confession was far too great. She started to think whether he really love her or not. Or, did she really deserved to have the school's top student and one of the most popular male all to herself.

_Only one way to find out. _She thought. She picked up her cell phone from her desk and started typing a text message. _Kanda-kun, are you free right now?_

After a few minutes she sent the message, his reply came in.

_Yes. _

She then continued to ask him a question.

_Can I ask you something?_

Soon after, he replied again.

_What is it?_

She took a deep breath before she typed the words into the hand phone.

_I love you too, but……. Do I really deserve you?_

On the other side, the questioned boy let out a small laugh before typing a reply.

_I see that you have read that letter. Why do you ask?_

She replied.

_I mean, there are better girls in the school. Like there is this one blond girl in your class called Rokudo Lisa. She is so much richer and good looking. She claimed that she loves you too.__ She should be closer to you. I am just your assistant in the Prefect Committee. Well, I am popular too but….. Oh, I don't know._

He resisted his laugh.

_But the one I love is you, Leenalee. Ever since I laid eyes on you when you first came into this school, I fell for you. You are cute and clever. You are responsible. That Rokudo girl……. She's shit. And, does anyone beside__s me know that you love kitties? _

She blushed at the thought that he had loved her for this long.

_Huh, you stalker. _

He shook his head slowly before replying her.

_I don't want to argue with you anymore. Sweet dreams, dear. _

Her blush deepens when she saw the last word. Laughing sheepishly, she replied him.

_Good night, darling. _

For the first time, she felt so blissful.

**The idea for this story came up during my Chinese New Year holidays in Port Dickson. Did it turn out well? Well, I do know that Kanda was totally out, but that's how I imagined him if he was a high school student. Haha…….**

**Anyway, remember to review and give me some comments. I will surely accept every one of them. Oh, if you have time, read my other fictions as well!**

**Sorry for any spelling, grammatical mistakes and OOCness in this oneshot……..**

**Love, **

**Kanda Sayori. **


End file.
